Window Cleaners
''Window Cleaners ''is an animated short starring Donald Duck and Pluto. Synopsis Donald is a window cleaner on the side of a skyscraper, with help from Pluto. Plot Donald Duck is working on a Window Cleaner job washing windows on the skyscraper building. Donald has problems with his job on the roped platform when his hat and tail feathers gets clipped and Pluto lets go of the rope to scratch himself, which causes Donald to fall through the roped platform on a statue horse. Donald struggles to wake up a sleeping Pluto and accidentally gets the bucket of nuts and bolts instead of water and breaks the window. When things finally go well for Donald, he teases a bee by attempting to drown it. The bee decides to retaliate and attack Donald. But Donald defends himself with the bucket and tries to kill the bee on the pole. He misses and falls down on the roped platform. The bee dives at Donald and he swings his mop again, but misses and gets all tied up on the roped platform. The bee sees this as a opportunity to sting Donald's exposed rear end, Donald tries to fend off the bee blowing hard at the bee, but they both become worn out. The bee gets up and finally stings Donald in the rear end which causes the duck to extricate himself from the platform. Donald then dives headfirst into the drainpipe and calls Pluto for help. But Pluto ignores Donald's cries and shoves his head back into the drainpipe where the duck continues to squawk ragingly and Pluto goes back to sleep. Characters * Donald Duck * Pluto * Spike the Bee (debut) Trivia *The Limited Gold Edition 2: Donald's Bee Pictures VHS of this cartoon uses the original opening and closing titles. *This cartoon is the first one to introduce Spike the Bee as a rival of Donald Duck. Releases Television *''Donald's Quack Attack'', episode #60 Home video ;VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Edition II: Donald's Bee Pictures ;DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald * Walt Disney's Funny Factory With Donald Vol. 2 Gallery 30705.jpg 30706.jpg 30707.jpg 30708.jpg 30709.jpg 30710.jpg 30711.jpg 30712.jpg 30713.jpg 30714.jpg|Donald Duck is trapped in the drainpipe. Window_Cleaners_1.jpg Window_Cleaners_2.jpg Window_Cleaners_3.jpg Window_Cleaners_4.jpg Window_Cleaners_5.jpg Tumblr n2tep1Wax91r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tf7sVR9D1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tf9zHqDN1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tf8uuGiF1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_n94tqmuO1r1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_namze7rR8K1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 2.png|Donald Ducks hat and tail feathers gets trimmed. Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 3.png|Donald Duck is surprised to see his exposed tail. Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot.png|Donald Ducks all tied up on the platform and is nervous about the bee. Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 4.png|Donald Duck got stung by a bee and dived into the drain pipe. Donald and shattered window.jpg Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 5.png|Donald Duck gets his butt stung by Spike the Bee. Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 6.png|Donld Duck uses his tail feathers to warn the bee not to touch him. 1940-carreaux-2.jpg 1940-carreaux-3.jpg 1940-carreaux-4.jpg 1940-carreaux-5.jpg 1940-carreaux-6.jpg 1940-carreaux-7.jpg 1940-carreaux-8.jpg 1940-carreaux-9.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1940 shorts